Someone Like You
by Vaz1201
Summary: On Toothiana's wedding with Jack Frost, Bunnymund shares one dance with the bride. ONESHOT


**A/N:**

**This chapter was beta by CeeCee-chi. :)**

**Hey everyone, so I made a tiny oneshot of a mixture of Jack/Tooth/Bunny but I guess it's more centered around Bunnymund's feelings? Depends on how you see it! This story was inspired by a song called "Can I Have This Dance?" from Highschool Musical 3, probably the ONLY song I enjoy from that movie series. **

**Anyway, read and review. Hope you guys like it even though it's super bittersweet.**

* * *

Bunnmund sighed. He hated parties. After being alive for centuries, the pooka saw no need to celebrate _everything_ that occurred within the world of the seasons and Guardians. But what annoyed him most about this particular day was what was _being_ celebrated.

After fifty years of being together, Jack Frost and Toothiana the Fairy Queen finally decided to tie the knot. The Easter Bunny always cared for the fairy; more than a friend and a lot more than any sister. But he never pursued the Queen, knowing full and well she had her sights on the boy since those fifty years ago when he became a Guardian. The only reason he was at the wedding was because Toothiana had personally delivered the invitation at the Warren and he couldn't say no to her. Bunnymund wanted her happy and what made _her_ happy, made the rabbit happy. Even though, sometimes, his heart didn't agree with his decisions.

The wedding was over, they said their vows, and the reception was occurring. Sandy was drinking his way through the champagne, North was engaged in jokes with the groom, Toothiana was chatting it up with the women and Bunnymund found himself alone in the corner, a glass of fuzzy champagne bubbling in his paws. Only a few moments ago the newlyweds had shared the first dance and the small orchestra that was playing for the wedding was on a new song, a soft melody made for waltzing. The rabbit saw Cupid take Mother Nature's hand and they started the dance off. Glancing at the bride, the rabbit notice that she was waiting for her husband's hand to take her off to the floor but Jack was pretty occupied by the tall Claus, who seemed to be getting tipsy. The fairy caught the Easter Bunny staring at her and she smiled back at him, waving at the tall rabbit. Getting caught in the act, Bunnymund nodded back at her and raised his glass, giving a warm gesture. Toothiana's fairies were floating around her and she gestured for them to go off and picking up her white gown, nodded to her guests and made her way across the floor to the pooka. Bunnymund watched as if time slowed down when she made her way towards him, admiring her beauty.

Toothiana's wedding dress was elegant, and sewed by Mother Nature's own hands with the help of silk worms. The fabric was silk and covered most of her body, blocking her wings from freeing themselves. Golden bracelets and earrings hung from the fairy's wrist and ears matched with a blue jeweled ring on her finger. A tinge of pain hit Bunnymund's chest and he smiled at the fairy when she finally came within talking distance.

"Bunny!" Toothiana called eagerly.

"Hey Toothy." he greeted back with a smile, having to bend his head down a bit to get within eye's view of the fairy. Toothiana petted the side of her head, flattening her feathers as they ruffled from excitement.

"I'm sorry I haven't really talked to you today; you know my wedding and all." she laughed, her face blushing. Bunnymund could feel a glow radiated from the fairy, her happiness plain as day on her face.

"Ah well it's alright mate. Weddings can be a bit hectic aye?"

Tooth blew air out of her mouth, nodding. "Tell me about it! I'm so glad I had Cupid and Mother to help me out." She was standing next to the pooka now, watching as the couples were out dancing on out on the floor. "They are a cute couple too."

"Who? Cupid and Mother Nature?" Bunnymund looked to where Tooth was watching, seeing the dark haired green dressed woman dancing the waltz with a blonde haired nymph. Rolling his eyes, Bunnymund shook his head.

"I doubt it mate, Mother Nature is way too serious compared to that bloke."

"I don't knooow. They would make a cute couple though. I mean come on?" she giggled, "Love and nature? It matches in a way."

"Humph. As much as fun and memories go well together, right?"

Tooth pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, looking up at the rabbit. "What's that suppose to mean Bunny?"

Bunnymund finished the rest of his drink and placed it down at a nearby table, his nose twitching from the bubbles. "Ah well you know how I feel about kid. Even after fifty years of him, he's still a pain in my rear."

"Sounds more like you're jealous." Tooth mused, smirking.

Bunnymund blushed, blinking at her comment. "Me? Jealous of Jack Frost? Don't make me laugh Toothy."

Tooth laughed at the pooka, "I'm just joking Bunny. Jeeze you're always so serious." Bunnymund straightened his green vest that he was wearing, not being amused at her humor at all but he smiled back at her none the less. The song changed out on the floor, and the waltz soon turned to a slow dance. Some couples went off the floor while others stayed, their bodies getting closer as they swayed with the music. Toothiana smiled at the couples, and looked to husband who seemed occupied still by the Russian and _now_ the drunken Sandman. She sighed, nonchalantly smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. The fairy looked up from her dress and looked up at the rabbit, noticing he watched the dancers with a bit of pain on his face.

'_Well, he did lose his wife in the war all those centuries ago. No telling when he's had any__ companionship since then.'_

"Hey Bunny. Can I have this dance?"

Bunnymund jumped at the words he just heard and his head snapped to the short fairy, mauve eyes locking with his green ones. A small hand slowly took his paw and he was dragged out to the floor, completely dumbfounded on what to do.

'_W-wait. I can't dance!' _his mind screamed, the two of them out on the floor all the while Toothiana smiled at him with that beautiful face of hers. Gradually Bunnymund placed his paw at her waist and their hands still locked, the rabbit made a very determined effort to try and match his movements with the fairy. The sound of harps, violins, cellos, and various instruments played a sweet tune as the two danced with each other. Bunnymund wasn't sure what to do and peered at his feet every chance he got, trying not to step on the fairy's smaller feet. Toothiana laughed playfully at the pooka's shyness and squeezed his hand as they twirled to the music, her dress swaying and flowing on the dance floor. Not far from them, Cupid noticed the two and winked at Bunnymund, who shot him back an annoyed look and refused to react any further, trying to keep his steps steady. Holding Toothiana in his arms felt like heaven and the pooka's heart thumped in his chest, wanting to pull the fairy closer to his body. But he knew better; he knew that Tooth was a married woman and he had his _honor_ to think of. The Fairy Queen noticed the rabbit's nervousness.

"Hey it's okay Bunny. Nothing wrong with the bride dancing with one her best friends' right?"

Bunnymund frowned for a second before smiling sadly down at the fairy, his ears slightly bending down. "Yeah Toothy. Best mates right?" he asked back, squeezing her waist.

Toothiana smiled, her shiny teeth showing. "Always!"

The song started to change to a more high tempo beat and the two stopped moving, putting distance between their bodies. Toothiana hugged her tall friend, who embraced her back.

"Thanks for the dance Aster." Tooth said into the rabbit's fur.

Bunnymund nodded and whispered in the fairy's ear, "Won't you promise me that you'll keep dancing?"

Toothiana blinked and before she could answer the rabbit, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ahem. I think it's time I steal my wife away, don't cha think Mr. Bunny?"

The two broke the embrace and Jack took his wife's hand in his own, bringing the fairy close to his body. The white haired Guardian kissed Tooth's cheek and she giggled at his action. Bunnymund smiled and nodded to the two, stepping out off the dance floor, not even bothering to argue with the smug Frost. A new song starting, Jack took Tooth into his arms, wrapping her arms around her husband and placing her head on his shoulder. Tooth watched as the pooka gave one last glance at the newlywed couple and silently, the mauve eyed girl formed the words with her mouth.

"I will."


End file.
